Tamerlane
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: loosely based off Poe's poem by the same name Akito-centered Akito's POV Warning: Few Spoilers Akito reflects on her life and memories of her father as she gives birth. A AkitoxShigure Romance.
1. Chapter One: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Tamerlane

[loosely based off Poe's poem by the same name] [Akito-centered] [Akito's POV] Akito reflects on her life and memories of her father as she gives birth.

* * *

Silver: I was reading the Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe when I came across a poem that reminded me of Akito. It's called "Tamerlane". It was so dark and a bit sad that it almost reminded me of Akito. As I read the poem, this story started forming. So, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: There's no way in hell I own Fruits Basket or "Tamerlane". Fruits Basket belongs to funimation, Tokyo pop, and its original creator. Tamerlane belongs to Edgar Allan Poe. May he rest in peace.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"_Kind solace in dying hour!_

_Such, father, is not (now) my theme--_

_I will not madly deem that power_

_Of earth may shrive me of the sin_

_Unearthly pride hath revell'd in--_

_I have no time to dote or dream:_

_You call it hope--that fire of fire!_

_It is but agony of desire:_

_If I _can _hope--Oh God! I can--_

_Its fount is holier--more divine--_

_I would not call thee fool, old man,_

_But such is not a gift of thine."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe, Tamerlane._

Olive-green eyes stared at me as hands traced along my side, feeling for any signs of sickness anywhere on my body. Hatori--the stupid dragon--was constantly worrying about me. He was especially worried now that I was pregnant, but then again, he is the doctor--my doctor. And who was the father? That damned Shigure.

I had already known that my chances of even getting pregnant was very slim, and the chances of me carrying the baby to full term were even slimmer. The moment I was born I was deemed sick. And during my childhood, I was concealed away from the eyes of the others until all the Jyuunishi came into existence…

Hatori raised an eyebrow in slight surprise as he heard a small faint heartbeat through the stethoscope. "it seems like you really are pregnant, Akito-san." He said quietly, as he gently removed the circular end of the stethoscope from my skin. My teal colored gaze flickered over to him, nearly making him cower away. Usually I wouldn't be as calm as I am right now, but this was different.

At any other given time in my life I would have yelled at Hatori to take this "thing" out my body and kill the damn inu but I chose not to. I didn't know why but the same thing had happened to my own parents, Akira and Ren. My body tensed up at thinking of the name of my wretched mother. That vile woman was nothing more than a commoner, a servant to the Sohma name when she met my father. She was pitiful….

But I suppose it was because of her commoner status that my father, Akira, took pity on her and married her. When my mother found she was pregnant with me, Ayame, Hatori, Kureno, and Shigure all felt my presence but it was only because I had gained the Jade Emperor status before I was even born. At first it startled my mother and she became happy upon learning that her child was going to be the "God". But all her dreams fell apart when I finally came into the world.

My father loved me upon first meeting and began to pay more attention to me than my mother. But Akira's love for Ren had already begun to wane when she was expecting anyways. It was my mother's jealousy of me that drove her to become such an unfitting mother. Many times she tried to kill me and my father but nothing worked until that night….

"What do you mean "I'm really pregnant", Hatori? Of course I'm pregnant. We've established that two months ago." my tone was a bit harsh and bitter. All I wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep, after all normal doctors make their expecting patients get as much rest as they can. But the Sohma family isn't a normal family.

Again Hatori raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. I tend to act like a child sometimes but that's how I was raised. Hatori gave a confirming nod to my antics and went over to his desk. As he rummaged through the contents of his desk, I pulled my red robe back over my shoulder. Just as I had slipped back into my haori, the door opened and Shigure busted in, a big smile on his lips.

"Ha'ri! My latest novel is out, wanna take a peek?" He said in that charmingly annoying tone of his. That tone sickened me and yet, it made me melt all the same. I noticed a small black book in the dog's hand, and written on it in faint gold letters was, "Wintry Affair". Shigure always was good at writing eerie romance novels…

I watched as Hatori gave a slight growl of frustration at Shigure's presence. So even my annoyingly charming inu can get under the sea dragon's skin. An amused smile crept onto my pale lips as I sat there on Hatori's examination table, watching the dragon and dog at play. "Go away, I don't want to read that filth." Hatori tried his best to keep his temper in check, after all to act uncivilized before an important person such as a clan head is frowned upon.

Shigure's lips curled into a frown at this and he continued to press the doctor's buttons. They are best friends. "Oh but Ha'ri, this is one my best master pieces yet! A tragic love story of a girl meeting an older, mature man while on a casual stroll--"

I couldn't help but bust out laughing at his poor summary. That's what he calls a tragic love story? A young teenage girl meeting a man twice her age by chance and they try pursuing each other? So that's what Shigure does with pathetic life when he's not around me. Writing romantic filth and tries pawning them off on Hatori.

Oh what fun I shall have breaking him of his ways. Both men turned their heads my way as I scoffed at Shigure. "You should listen to Hatori-san, Shigure. Quit wasting your life on those trashy romances and write about something more…befitting…" I tossed the last word with elegance as I now pretended to play with the end of my red robe.

His frown became an indifferent smile, and Shigure focused his attention on me. His dark eyes were indifferent as well. Damn him! "Ah, Akito-san. I didn't know you were in for a check up? I thought Hatori was the one to visit you--not the other way around." even his voice was sounded a bit cold but…

That's how I liked it. You see Shigure and I have this strange relationship between us, it's a love-hate relationship. We do one thing to spite the other and then awhile later we make up for it but what Shigure has done lately was too far. Because I had favored the Rooster, Kureno over him a few months ago, Shigure went behind my back and slept with my mother. So, now I'm fooling around with a plan in my head, waiting for just the right moment to exact my revenge against the damn dog.

No matter how much I claim to hate Shigure, my heart still yearns for him and only him. Kureno and the other two were merely substitutes for the novelist. And this baby inside would be the very thing I could use to get my revenge on him.

I smiled politely at him, hiding my anger and frustration at him. God how I loved those playful eyes of his. "I decided that I was up for a walk and wanted to come pay Hatori-san a visit. Is there a problem in that?" I inquired.

Shigure gave a playful but polite laugh at my words and continued on smilling. "Akito-san can go wherever she pleases as long as she is well." He said. Only Shigure is a match for me. Behind that smile I saw a flash of anger and jealousy.

True I've been visiting Hatori a lot lately but it was because I was pregnant and Shigure need not know that, nor does he even know that he's going to be a father. Another smile played across my lips and I slid off the table. Crossing the threshold to Hatori's desk, I placed a hand under the dragon's s chin and smiled. His golden-green gaze locked with my own teal colored ones.

I smiled again, "I'm glad to see that I'm…better now, Hatori. I shall see you next week." I ordered, seeing the jealousy on Shigure's face out of the corner of my eye.

"Hai, Akito-san." Hatori said as I walked off. I flashed Shigure a smile in passing and he merely smiled back. I can see his jealousy--no I can feel it. Shigure was always jealous of any man I become intimate with besides him. I guess in more ways than one, I am like my mother…

* * *

**Notes**

Jade Emperor - Jade Emperor is identified as the "God" among the Chinese Zodiac. According to the legend, he was the one who called forth all the animals for the banquet (or in some versions a race).

-san - an honorific added at the end of someone's name. it's the equivalent of saying Mr. or Miss. It's also used on people of high status.

Inu - dog

Hai - Yes

Ha'ri - Shigure's nickname for Hatori in the anime.

Sea Dragon - It's just another name for Sea Horses because they resemble dragons.

* * *

Silver: I hope I didn't make anybody mad for making Akito into a bitch…. Believe me this is a ShigurexAkito story, it's just told from Akito's pov. Well, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I've been working on it all morning. Ja'ne! leave a lovely review on your way out! Criticism is accepted but flaming is not.


	2. Chapter 2: Emptiness

Tamerlane

[loosely based off Poe's poem by the same name] [Akito-centered] [Akito's POV] Akito reflects on her life and memories of her father as she gives birth.

* * *

Silver: My thanks goes out to my first reviewer, Pied Piper Pluto. And I agree, Pluto-chan, there just aren't enough Akigure fics out there, especially ones that keep them in character with each other. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy a peaceful life of Fruits basket and any other animes you may like.

* * *

Disclaimer: -sighs- I still don't own Fruits Basket or Tamerlane. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Taoya. I think that's the name. Tamerlane belongs to Edgar Allan Poe. May he rest in peace.

* * *

_-Warning- There might be some spoilers, and a little bit of a…sex scene. But since I'm not very good at writing these things, nor am I that comfortable with writing them, I've just decided to warn you all now. Skip over it if you must. Or skim over it--you'll have to figure out for yourself when the scene is over._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_know thou the secret of a spirit_

_Bow'd from its wild pride into shame._

_O yearning heart! I did inherit_

_Thy withering portion with the fame,_

_The searing glory which hath shone_

_Amid the Jewels of my throne,Halo of Hell! And with a pain_

_Not hell shall make me fear again--_

_O craving heart, for the lost flowers_

_And sunshine of my summer hours!_

_Th' undying voice of that dead time,_

_With its interminable chime,_

_Rings, in the spirit of a spell,_

_Upon thy emptiness--a knell."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe, Verse 2 of "Tamerlane"_

My eyes narrowed in slight disgust as strong but gentle hands slid down my sides, trying to keep me in place. Since we were in the darkness, Kureno couldn't see my discomfort or the way I noticed that his mind was seemingly somewhere else. I turned my gaze over to my dresser, ignoring the fact that the rooster was preparing to enter me. We've done this dance so many times that I had gotten so used to sleeping with man that I hardly ever felt pleasure from the lovemaking anymore. The only man who could really satisfy my hunger is Shigure.

Although Kureno has more experience in making love to me, it was Shigure who knew how to make me go. Even now my body was yearning for Shigure and not Kureno, and Hatori had even told me not to go sleeping with him, Kureno, or Ayame anymore for it may endanger the life that was lingering inside of me. But I ignored him. Wanting Shigure more now than anything, I had summoned Kureno to my room, roping him into sleeping with me. And he, the faithful rooster, like always, did my bidding.

A small hiss escaped my lips as a familiar sensation boiled from my thighs up to my lower belly. It was hell sleeping with different men every night. All of them have their own style of lovemaking. Shigure's style involved a lot of foreplay whereas Kureno was all about being quick and getting it over with. As for Hatori and Ayame, Hatori was slow and gentle and Ayame was--despite his charismatically vain nature--very…boring with no excitement at all.

As Kureno thrusted inside me, I peered through the darkness, looking over at the beautifully carved box sitting on top of my dresser. It was a music box, given to me by my father. Sadly, I never got to hear the beautiful music within it for he had claimed that when he dies, his spirit would go inside it and if I ever opened to hear the music, his spirit would be gone forever. Akira had even called it "the Sohma's Pandora's Box" because it had contained all the evils that our ancestors had done, and the very heart of the curse itself.

The story my father had told me goes like this: a long time ago, the very first Sohma Leader had been given a beautiful box as a gift. And as a test, he was told not to open for it kept all the evils out of the then purely good world. But the man had laughed at the thought and thought it a joke. So he opened the box and inside, rested fourteen cursed spirits. The fourteen spirits had possessed his family and because of that man's greed, all the evils were unleashed and he had been tricked into cursing his own family. That's how we came to be cursed.

Akira had laughed at my calling our ancestor a fool for falling for such a trick and he then smiled and drew me into a hug. Father was always smiling. That's how he was, a kind hearted man and on occasions, he was a fool. His heart was what led him astray. For he was just like Tohru Honda, always helping others before helping himself.

I guess that's why I hated Honda-san at first because she had reminded me of my father. Laughing and smiling. It sickened me. My hands gripped the bed sheet below to keep from crying out as his body hovered over mine, his arms holding me by the waist. I hated myself, I hate my mother, and I hate everyone and everything in this world!

Finally I let out a scream and without thinking, I shoved the damn rooster away from me. Images of my father and mother were flashing in my mind, overshadowing the ones of Shigure and me. Even Tohru's face flashed in my mind. Ugh! Confusion graced Kureno's face as he looked at me with calm eyes.

"Akito-san?" The man began. I glared at him. What the hell was I doing? Why was I feeling so damn confused?

"Just go." I ordered, holding my blanket over my front side. Kureno made an attempt to return to my side but I threw a pillow at him with a growl. "Go!"

After a few seconds of staring at me, Kureno nodded and walked out. He quietly closed the door behind him, leaving me to my confusion and an empty room. Tears were threatening to fall at this and I couldn't do damn thing to stop them. I no longer had the strength that my father had instilled in me as a child. I was weak, and a fool.

I was stupid fool for believing that my mother would truly love me. Yes, all the while of growing up, I yearned for my mother's love. That was the only reason why I was so determined to be a mother. Because I wanted someone to love me…

"_Akito…there are people who will always love you…"_

* * *

Silver: Wow…this story just suddenly turned dark…Well, leave a review on your way out and tell me what you think. Ja'ne.


	3. Chapter 3: Stubborn and Willful

Tamerlane

By: Silver

loosely based off Poe's poem by the same name Akito-centered Akito's POV Warning: Few Spoilers Akito reflects on her life and memories of her father as she gives birth. A AkitoxShigure romance.

* * *

Silver: I know it's a little while since my update but here's the next chapter. Thank you.

Oh dear, Stop This Trash, please don't flame my ShigurexTohru fic, many of my fans would be upset. You could just read Tamerlane instead! :D But anyways, thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad that someone's enjoying my latest story. I put up 4 new stories and no ones reviewed any of them except for this one and my only ouran high school host club one. Oh well. Thanks again and to my silent readers. Enjoy the next chapter!

PS: Don't worry, Stop This Trash, there will be a way of how Akito can tell who her baby daddy is. . I sounded like my mom when I said that. Lol. Besides, she may have slept with Hatori and Ayame but not as much as Kureno and Shigure. O_O

I would also like to thank TheMeltingSnow for reviewing this story. I only implied sex between Akito, and the last two of the Madubachi Trio to make the story a bit more suspenseful and Hatori and Ayame are apart of her inner circle.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Tamerlane. Tamerlane belongs to Edgar Allan Poe and Fruits Basket belongs to Funimation and Tokyopop and its original creator._

* * *

**Warning: There might spoilers from the manga and anime. And there's a…I guess you can call it an-almost-sex scene in this chapter. I'm just letting you all know now.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"_I have not always been as now:_

_The fever'd diadem on my brow_

_I claim'd and won usurping---_

_Hath not the same fierce heirdom given_

_Rome to the Caesar--this to me?_

_The heritage of a kingly mind,_

_And a proud spirit which hath striven_

_Triumphantly with human kind."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe, Verse 3 of Tamerlane._

I dragged my fingers carelessly across the wooden floorboard as I laid there on my side, lost deeply in my thoughts. My red robe was the only thing covering my pale form. I had no intentions of actually covering up like Hatori had suggested. A growl escape my lips at the dragon's lingering thoughts and worries. It was only Summer and he was worried about me getting a cold while trying to carry a baby to full term.

True I should be following his advice--seeing as how this baby could be my only child but I've been doing fine so far. As a matter of fact, I've been full of more energy than I've ever been in my entire life.

A nearby clock chimed off the wall, signifying that it is officially morning. To me it also meant that I was now at the end of my first three months. No one could really tell that I was pregnant for I somehow remained almost as skinny as I always was but Hatori had told me that pregnancies don't normally show until around the third and fourth month. I could have sworn Hatori was trying to hide the urge to smile at my naiveté at being a mother. Stupid dragon!

I rolled over onto my stomach, careful to not to add too much pressure on it. The pillow before me felt lukewarm as I rested my forehead on it. Why did I have to be so confused right now? My heart was heavy with burden and my thoughts were unresting. It's been like this since I saw Shigure at Hatori's a few weeks ago.

The pain and loneliness of not being near the damned dog didn't really set in until a few nights ago when I threw Kureno out of my room. I guess my days of cheating on Shigure, and trying to deny my love for him are drawing to close. We've been doing this dance for several years now or at least since I had turned fifteen years old.

Hearing the turning of a doorknob, I quickly closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep. It was probably that damned rooster again. He's been coming in a lot lately, trying to make up for whatever injustice he thought he had done to me. Soft footsteps entered my room. Keeping my eyes tightly shut, I heard my unknown visitor shut the door as quietly as they could but I had heard a small groan issued by the troublesome door.

I just shifted my body over to the side a little, pretending to have only stirred within my slumber. Soon the footsteps drew closer and I felt a little bit of the cold air seeping into my blanket as it was lifted. I then opened my eyes slowly. I knew exactly who this perpetrator was.

"Shigure." I said the name and a small laugh sounded from behind as a strong arm drew me against his body.

"So you knew it was me, Akito-san?" The dog asked good naturedly. His voice…damn him! Why did he have to sound so annoying yet charming. Swallowing the bit of nervousness balling in the back of my throat, I turned around ever so slightly until he was just in my line of vision.

A strange sadness had graced his beautiful features as his black eyes met with my teal ones. That sad look had almost tore my heart out.

"Why are you here?" I asked, I couldn't hide the hurt and anger in my tone as I asked that question. Why was he here? His hand slipped my robe down off my shoulders and he pressed his lips to my skin.

"I'm here because I heard you threw Kureno out the other night, and not being near you is ripping me apart, Akito." he had left out 'san' but then again, he never used the honorific when it's just the two of us in my bed room. Anger tugged at my heart but instead of pushing Shigure away, I caved in and I brought my left hand to rest on the side of his face. The dog's kisses trailed up my shoulder, stopping at the juncture where my shoulder curved, forming my neck. I could feel his teeth nipping lightly at my pale skin, his hand tracing the contour of my body as he did so.

As he began the foreplay that comes with our making up, I felt Shigure's hand rest upon my stomach, where the life growing inside lingered. I felt him smile against my skin and he bit down hard on my neck, earning a loud hiss from me. Damn dog, why did he have to bite so damn hard? It was then that he spoke, using his arms and legs as leverage to keep me from escaping. I knew what was to happen.

"So who's the father?" The novelist asked, now towering over me while sitting on his knees. Shigure pinned my arms above my head as our eyes met. There was a sense of hurt and insecurity burning in his coal colored eyes. A small smile formed on my lips as I narrowed my own eyes at him.

"Now who told you about my being pregnant? Hatori?" I asked sullenly; I tried break free of his vice grip but Shigure was stronger. He applied more pressure on his legs and my arms as he held me there. "I have a keen sense of smell, Akito. Now tell me who the father is. Is it Kureno? Hatori? Or Aaya? Or me? Who?!"

This pain…he was too strong. I glared daggers at the damned dog. Whether he meant or not, he was hurting me by keeping me pinned like this. I know my squirming body didn't help any either. I felt tears burning at my eyes as the pain became an ache. "Release me, you damn dog!" I yelled, but my voice only came out as a strangled cry.

I expected Shigure to press harder but I no longer felt the pressure of his body pinning me down. Instead Shigure brought his forehead to rest on my stomach. Strands of his short black hair tickled my skin as he did so. The tickling sensation were soon accompanied by hot tear drops that spilled from his eyes. I lifted my head and stared at my dog in confusion. 'Why the hell is he crying?'

"Damn it, Akito! I can't bear it any longer, this pain inside me." His voice was quiet and sad, barely a whisper. Feeling tears burning at my own eyes, I sat up and grabbed the sides of his face, forcing Shigure Sohma to look at me. Tears glistened in his beautiful sorrowful black eyes. What was this feeling tugging at my heart? "Akito?"

"Shigure." I whispered, and I pulled the middle-aged man closer to me. His lips collided with mine in a passionate kiss. I could feel all the hurt, all the sorrow that we have both caused each other. It was truly painful. For five painstaking years, Shigure and I have been stabbing each other in the back by cheating on each other. Both of us were too damned stubborn to admit that we truly loved each other and no one else.

Amidst the kissing, I felt Shigure arms go around me as he moved us both back under my blanket where we continued to succumb to our overwhelming desire for each other.

* * *

Silver: I think this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two but it should do until I write the next one. Leave a review on your way out.


End file.
